Their Sacrifice was Worthy
by Asharza
Summary: The memorial for the fallen in the war against Kronos. Written for POW12's Winter Writing Olympics! R


**Well, Hello there! This is my entry for Powerofwords12 Winter Writing Olympics.**

**This fic consists of hours of listening to Coldplay, doing some insane toning-down, loving every second of it, and being completely satisfied with the ending piece!**

**We were supposed to use up to ten words on the list, and I ended up using a lot of them, here are ten: Parlor, Tomb, Lithe, Lavish, Shampoo, Immortal, Destiny, Worthy, Prayer, and Pomegranates.**

* * *

Flaming torches lit up the small coliseum, the high arches resembled rows of tombs in the fading light of an autumn sunset. Carved benches wrapped around the unlit bonfire in the middle of the room. This was not to be a festive fire, it would be lit in memory of the campers who lost their lives in the war against Kronos. Piano music played softly in the distance.

It felt strange. A few weeks ago everyone thought they were going to die. They thought they might never see their families again. They were scared, and they weren't ready for this destiny. How could they be? Nobody's ready to die. Then the darkness lifted, a huge weight left their shoulders. Kronos was dead, his army was scattered. The traitor demi-gods were given the chance to stop running in fear, to come and make amends.

This memorial was being held so that the residents of camp half-blood could grieve properly, and then go home knowing the dead would always be loved, and never forgotten.

People were still trying to get their lives back in order. They just needed to move on from this one thing. They needed to look back and remember those campers as the happy, sometimes crazy, people that died bravely. Fighting until the very end!

*****************

Night had fallen, campers were following their leaders down the stairs, into their seats. Some were crying, others were trying to hold it together. The twelve Olympians themselves stood around the huge bonfire pit. They were ready for everything to finally calm down and return to normal. They immortals had seen centuries of death, they knew all their human children would eventually perish.

Soon enough the campers were seated. The gods moved to sit in the front seats with their respective children. Zeus and Hera sat next to Chiron, they looked tall and proud. Their faces held little emotion.

Chiron got up, his hooves clipped against the pavement. "Tonight," he began, "is a sad, and wonderful night. Tonight we grieve for the fallen, we share fond memories of their past and we honor their deeds. This bonfire represents the brave warriors who fell in battle." He paused, "on every pillar a name has been carved." Near the middle of the Colosseum was a lavish banner pinned on a pole flowing in the wind, in Greek were the words, _Their Sacrifice was Worthy_. Then warmth and light filled the damp stone arches, the fire had erupted. "May this fire warm our hearts as we grieve for the fallen, praising them in story and prayer."

Tears and quiet sobs filled the silence, broken by a loud honking sneeze from Mr. D.

"Tonight anyone may come up here and share their fondest memories, voice their regrets, and issue their apologies. Let's start with our own counselors. Katie, why don't you begin?" Chiron said a small smile on his face.

The young Demeter girl nodded, her lithe figure in the dark cotton dress appeared to dance towards the great fire. Her hand were messing with her sleeves nervously. Her teeth were chattering, as she looked into the crowd. "T-tonight, I want to tell everyone a story about my s-sister, Aundrea Diamond." Katie paused, she finally looked up into the crowd. "Aundrea was my best friend, she helped me with everything. A-and she always seemed to know how to pick the juiciest pomegranates... I suppose your wondering where I'm going with this."

"I think I already know." Conner Stoll mumbled under his breath.

"Well... One day, after the Stoll twins played a rather brutal prank on me. Aundrea helped me smash a bunch of pomegranates into a bowl. We then stole all of their underwear and--" a few tears started forming in Katie's eyes. "S-she helped me dye them p-pink, permanently." Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Katie continued to sob through her smile, "Aundrea, d-died t-to save m-m-my life. S-she took a k-knife for m-me. I-I loved h-h-her." Katie couldn't seem to continue, she hurriedly ran to her seat. Jake Mason leaned over and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

Travis and Conner Stoll came up next, they started reciting a few crazy stories about their cabin mates. Everything from the girl who would sneak up behind people and randomly start belting out Beyonce's "Single Ladies". The girl who dreamed of owning a beauty parlor, and loved to shampoo people's hair. The boy who swore he would make it rain one day. To the boy who was always tripping over air, or coming out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

The brisk night continued like that. Castor came to the fire, he then said the words about his twin brother he was unable to get out a year ago... He made a lot of people start crying. Jake Mason told us stories about Beckendorf, and what he'd learned from his brother.

"--Clarisse? Are you coming up?" Chiron asked.

Clarisse looked up from the rock she had been staring intently at, she was sitting in between Chris Rodriguez and her father. She appeared frozen, her head was in her hands, and her elbows were pressed against her knees. "Yeah-- I guess I am."

She inhaled heavily then getting up she came to stand next to the bonfire. She seemed so distant. She was picking at a dainty golden chain wrapped around her neck, it looked like nothing she would ever wear. And for once she wasn't glaring, she was staring into the flickering fire. She had pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail, so you could see her eyes clearly, they held regret and pain.

The campers who knew about Silena couldn't help but wonder what she would say. It was she who asked everyone not to mention that Silena was a traitor.

Finally, she spoke two words so quietly that everyone had to lean forward to hear them. "I'm sorry..." It was hard to tell if she meant it, her eyes looked glazed over, as if she was far away from this place. "I shouldn't have thrown that stupid tantrum about the chariot. I should have fought... My pride got my best friend killed. And if I had been just a bit more _prepared_-- maybe fewer people would have died. I paid a big price for my mistakes..." She walked a few steps towards the fire, an eerie glow bounced off her face. "I let my ego get in the way of my better judgment."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we forgive you, child." Chiron said.

If she heard him, it barely registered on her face. "You know, John was going to join the Army. He had it all figured out, none of us knew how he did it. He was an incredible fighter, better than me. And Shelby was one of the best archers I had ever met... I never told her that. Just them, my closest siblings in the cabin, and they were both slaughtered during the fight."

She finally turned towards the crowd, "it's a weird feeling. One day you're surrounded by all the people you love, and you're laughing and happy. Then the next minute three of them are ripped from you, and you think..." she shook her head, speechless. "We miss them, and they will never be forgotten amongst the children of Ares." She didn't cry, she just returned to her seat as lifelessly as she had left it. It would take a long time for her to recover from this.

*****************

Thalia wasn't here, in fact, nobody knew where she was. Nico was sitting in the corner with his father, his figure cloaked in shadows, a grave expression on his face. He didn't seem to want to talk, he wasn't really close to anyone here. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and walked forward.

She seemed so sure of herself, as if she knew exactly what to say. When she spoke it was clear, and strong. "Ninety-three, that was how many campers were here two years ago. By the time the final battle came, the number had dwindled to seventy-eight. Now sixty-four of you stand in this room." She paused, letting the words sink in. "Not all of them died, many packed for home and stayed there, others joined Kronos's side. We stand here to mourn the fallen, and try to pick up the pieces of our lives. It's been two weeks since the battle at Manhattan, but we're still not safe."

Shudders ran through the room. Annabeth had just spoke words that were undeniably true, a demi-god's life would never be certain. Dangers were everywhere, a threat would always be around. Whether it was a random monster or an evil titan.

"Still, we may rejoice at this moment, knowing that this camp will always be our safe haven!" Soft applause and nodding heads filled the room.

When the crowd finally settled, Annabeth continued, her voice faltering a little. "Luke Castellan sacrificed himself so Kronos couldn't succeed in his plans to destroy Olympus... He did that for us." A small tear formed in her eyes. "H-he was like my brother. I loved him as a brother,_ he just made a mistake_." Her last words were just a whisper, carried away by the wind. The tears started falling faster down her face, as quickly as she could, she raced back over to her seat.

And then Percy got up, his stomach was twisted in knots. He didn't know why he waited until last to say something. Maybe he just needed some time to think. "Wow, I didn't rehearse anything because I thought it would all come to me when I stood up here. Umm, you know Katie, I could have sworn that was tomato juice you two used." Percy grinned at the girl weakly, she smiled through her tears. And then the words came to Percy as if written down on a slate. "You guys are all heroes, you know that right? Each and every one of you. Two weeks ago, when I asked you all to fight, you did it. You just got up and came, you knew there would be a battle." Percy moved a few steps towards the crowd. "You knew it could be your death." He pointed at the bonfire. "Some of you did die."

Percy could barely make out anyone's face, the shadows cast by the fire masked all but the front rows. "Nobody expected anything of you. Nobody was saying you _had_ to fight. Most of you are still just kids. I'm still just a kid... You know, I didn't ask to be a hero. I didn't have a choice, I honestly didn't want any of it. But you guys, you had a choice, and you _chose_ to do the right thing. You could have turned and run. They," he said, referring to those that died, "died because they did the right thing. You all are the real heroes here."

Murmurs be heard around the room. Percy shook his head, and returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Percy. I wish to say a few words now." Zeus said, he entered the middle of the room. Everyone watched as if entranced. "Tomorrow brings a new beginning. And with that, most of you will go back to your homes. Like Annabeth said, the world is still a dangerous place, monsters and evils are still out there. We must bring the young demi-gods to safety. We can wish for a brighter future, but you must help us achieve it. Take the mistakes you made, the lessons you learned in this war, and grow from them." He looked around the room, his eyes seemed to fall on every person. "We have taught you how to survive in the outside world. All we ask is that you continue to teach the younger generations. Tell them stories of the mistakes you made. Help them grow." With that he returned to his seat. Silence filled the room, as everyone mused over what Zeus had told them.

******************

The memories continued, as the other campers filed up to talk, not one of the dead were forgotten. Then finally when everyone was exhausted, the end of the night came. The gods stood up, standing grandly around the fire. They all lifted their hands high. Twelve doves appeared above them, their wings flashing in the light from the campfire. The campers stared in wonder as they watch them flying in a circle.

"Dove? My children should not be represented by a dove!" With a sickening _crunch!_ The red dove turned into a hawk with cruel red eyes. "That's better." Ares grinned watching his creation circle around. Then suddenly it dove into the pink dove swirling in front of it. Ares cringed slightly as the hawk clutched the smaller bird in its talons and shot up towards the dark trees around the coliseum.

"ARES!!!!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, poor dove:( I hope everyone was in-character. And tell me what you thought in a review!**

**-Ash**


End file.
